New York City Serenade
"New York City Serenade" is the twelfth episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz and directed by Billy Gierhart. It is the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 9, 2014. Synopsis After Rumplestiltskin sacrificed his life to stop Pan from enacting another curse, Regina obliterated her original curse, which erased Storybrooke from existence and whisked its residents back to Fairy Tale Land – leaving Emma and Henry back in our world with no memories of Storybrooke. But all is not well back in the Enchanted Forest when Hook comes calling on Emma in New York City in an attempt to jog her memory so that she can once again help her fairy tale family and friends out of a desperate situation.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr64431.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills* *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle* *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle (Credit only) Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy* *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Beverley Elliott as Granny/Granny* *Christopher Gorham as Walsh *Rebecca Mader as the Wicked Witch of the West *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Julian Morris as Prince Phillip *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood Co-Starring *Jason Burkart as Little John *Michael Coleman as Happy/Happy* *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter* *David-Paul Grove as Doc/Doc* *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey/Dopey* *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Mr. Clark* *Mig Macario as Bashful/Bashful* *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck *David Orth as NY Cop #1 Uncredited *CGI as Jiminy Cricket *CGI as Maleficent* *CGI as Wraith* *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior* *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper* *Rose McIver as Tinker Bell* Trivia Production Notes *The episode titlecard features the New York City skyline. *The episode is named after a Bruce Springsteen song of the same name.http://tvline.com/2013/12/10/true-blood-season-7-spoilers-lafayette-boyfriend/ *There is a swan-shaped fruit bowl on the counter of Emma's apartment. *The written address for Neal's apartment is 89 Wooster Street, New York, NY, 10012. *Curiously, when the residents of Storybrooke reappear in the Enchanted Forest, the group has changed slightly. With the aforementioned addition of Ruby, the Blue Fairy and Tinker Bell are nowhere to be seen. It is possible they are in second group of fifty inhabitants, who landed in the Enchanted Forest two miles away, as mentioned by Jiminy to Grumpy. Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events occur after "Quite a Common Fairy". *The Land Without Magic events occur after "Going Home". Episode Connections *The dream catcher in Neal's apartment first appeared in "Tallahassee". *Robin Hood mentions Belle rescuing him in "Lacey". *Hook mentions Emma and Henry's last visit to New York City in "Manhattan" and "The Queen Is Dead". *Storybrooke's destruction occurred in "Going Home". Cultural References Disney *Aurora's food features a hiddden mickey.File:312HiddenMickey.png Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Belle from the Beauty and the Beast fairytale, Red Riding Hood and her grandmother from the Little Red Riding Hood fairytale, the Talking Cricket from the Pinocchio story, Aurora and Prince Phillip from the Sleeping Beauty fairytale, the seven dwarves, Evil Queen, Prince Charming and Snow White from the Snow White fairytale, Friar Tuck, Little John and Robin Hood from the Robin Hood ballad, and the Wicked Witch of the West and a Winged Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. *"Nobody eats my porridge and nobody sits in my chair" The Queen says this and it is a reference to Goldilocks and the 3 bears. Pop Culture *Henry and Emma play Diablo III in this episode. Videos 3x12 - New York City Serenade - Promo 3x12 - New York City Serenade - Promo 2 3x12 - New York City Serenade - Promo 3 3x12 - New York City Serenade - Sneak Peek 1 References